Is It a Love?
by chikinae
Summary: hyung, is it a love? bahkan cinta ini tumbuh diantara kita?


Is It Love? © taemixing

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Unpredictable

Cast : NU'EST

Main Cast : JR , Minhyun

Length : Chapter

Perayaan hari ulang tahun namja bernama Kim Jonghyun membuat suasana One Stop Night Club terlihat lebih ramai dari malam malam sebelumnya. JR, begitulah nama panggilannya. Ia adalah seorang leader dari Boyband Rookie Korea yang sedang naik daun, NU'EST. Bukan suatu hal yang mengherankan jika tamu tamu yang berdatangan juga cukup banyak dan dari berbagai kalangan, mulai dari para petinggi Pledis dan Fantiago, member boyband maupun girlband dari luar agency, member After School, Hello Venus, Son Dambi, Kahi, dan SEVENTEEN, boyband yang di rumorkan akan melakukan debut dipertengahan tahun ini juga menghadiri acara ulang tahun JR. Tidak ketinggalan pula para wartawan yang selalu siap siaga mendapatkan berita yang akan terjadi selama acara ulang tahun JR berlangsung.

Menurut JR merayakan hari ulang tahun semeriah ini bersama teman teman yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan dirinya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Walapun JR adalah orang yang _sociable_, ia akan merasakan terkesan dan senang jika merayakan hari ulang tahunnya bersama teman - teman dekat dan seluruh keluarganya.

JR sedang duduk di sudut ruangan bersama seluruh member After School, bahkan ia hanya sesekali menanggapi lelucon para nunanya, dengan senyum ciri khas JR yang lebar dan suara tawa yang renyah. Tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu, senyum yang sedari tadi dilakukan JR adalah sebuah fake smile semata. Ia berusaha menutupi rasa gelisah yang menyerang dirinya. Untungnya sinar lampu klub yang remang, cukup membantu JR menutupi perasaannya itu. Mata JR tidak bisa berhenti memandangi pintu masuk klub, dan berharap sosok yang ditunggunya sedaritadi cepat datang.

"JONGHYUN-IE HYUNG!" teriak seorang namja sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah tempat JR duduk.

"Ah, Ne! I'm here, Ren", "Permisi nuna, aku mau keluar sebentar" JR bangun dari kursi dan menghampiri Ren

"Igeo, kado untukmu dariku. Saengil chukhae hamnida hyung" Ren memberikan kotak hitam dengan aksen silver dan pink, menambah kesan elegan kado itu. "Gomawo, Ren", JR membolak balikan bungkusan tersebut "Lemme guess it. Is it a watch? kkk"

"Hmm. Exactly not. aah.. How can you know that?" Ren terlihat frustasi, digaruknya tengkuk belakangnya yang padahal –sama sekali tidak gatal- _Sial tebakan JR hyung memang selalu benar_, rutuk Ren dalam hati.

"Seriously? Ahh, padahal hyung ngasal lho~" JR tertawa terbahak bahak melihat ekspresi Ren yang berubah menjadi kesal saat tebakan JR benar. Benar benar mengasyikan menggodai si magnae ini.

"Molla, kau bisa membukanya nanti" Ren memutar bola matanya, dan memcibirkan bibir _kissable-_nya, "Hyung, kau... curang"

"Haha, jangan dimasukan kehati. Terimakasih sekali lagi untuk kadonya. Oiya, mana member yang lainnya?"

"Come on Minhyun, masa kau tidak mau datang ke acara ulang tahun JR?" Aron membujuk Minhyun yang masih saja asyik mendengarkan musik melalui headphonenya sambil bersenandung kecil. Matanya terpejam dan tangannya bergerak seperti sedang menabuh sebuah drum. Ingin rasanya Aron melempar sebuah bantal ke arah Hwang Minhyun yang besar kepala itu. Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Aron berdering, tertera nama "Baekho" pada layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyyo? Hyung, apakah kau sudah membujuk Minhyun?" tanya Baekho diseberang sana

"Tentu saja. Tapi Minhyun tetap tidak mau. Kumohon bantu aku, Baekho" Aron menjawab Baekho sambil melirik kearah Minhyun yang masih asyik dengan _dunianya. _Sungguh keterlaluan.

"Haissh, Jamkaman hyung. Aku akan segera turun dari mobil"

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

"YEOBOSEYYO! BABEUN MEOGEONNI!" Minhyun menyanyikan part lagu Hello dengan suara yang keras dan sukses membuat Aron kaget. Aronpun menjadi sangat geram dengan tingkah Minhyun. Dilepasnya headphone dari kepala Minhyun dan berkata

"YAAA! MINHYUN-SSI!"

Kepala Minhyun mengadah kearah Aron, ditatapnya mata Aron yang benar-benar terlihat marah. Apalagi matanya, bukan, bukan matanya, tetapi lihatlah alis mata Aron yang terlihat seperti mata elang itu! Hanya melihatnya sekilas saja pasti sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Aron benar benar marah kepada Minhyun.

"Aku lelah, hyung" Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Aron

"Lelah? Sudah dua hari kita tidak melakukan latihan ataupun _perform. _Dua hari itu pula kita habiskan waktu bersama di dalam dorm, dan kitapun tidak keluar dorm. Jadi, katakan padaku kegiatan macam apa yang membuatmu lelah?!" Aron membentak Minhyun karena puncak kesabarannya sudah habis, terlebih saat ia mendengar alasan Minhyun yang tidak ingin pergi ke acara ulang tahun JR adalah karena Minhyun merasa lelah.

Suasana dorm menjadi sunyi untuk beberapa sesaat. Aron merasa bersalah karena ia baru saja membentak salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya. _Apa yang baru saja ku lakukan? Aku membentak Minhyun_. Aron merasa gelisah, ia merasa takut salah. _Tidak, tindakanku barusan adalah benar. Benar untuk menyadarkan Minhyun. _Bagian lain dari hatinya membela tindakannya. Sementara itu, Minhyunpun juga merasa gelisah. Ia merasa perlu untuk berbicara, tetapi disisi lain dia merasa enggan untuk berbicara. Ciri-ciri orang yang tertutup.

"Mungkin bukan fisikku yang lelah, hyung" akhirnya Minhyun membuka suaranya lagi. Walaupun hanya beberapa kata saja, pernyataan Minhyun terdengar sangat lirih. Inilah yang Minhyun rasakan sekarang. Ada suatu bagian di dalam dirinya yang terasa lelah, tapi entah dimana bagian itu. Tempat yang selalu mengusik dirinya beberapa hari ini.

Aron termanggu sesaat mendengar pernyataan Minhyun, "Mak...sudmu apa Hyun? Apa hatimu Sakit?" Ia bertanya dengan hati hati, takut ekspektasi terhadap perasaan milik Minhyun selama ini benar. "Tidak tau hyung, dan parahnya rasa ini tidak dapat aku sembunyikan sekarang. Di hari ulang tahun Jonghyun hyung"

Kriettt...

"Minhyun, ayolah! Kita sudah hampir telat" terdengar suara Baekho begitu pintu dorm terbuka. Minhyun dan Aron melihat ke arah Baekho secara bersamaan. Di belakang badan Baekho terlihat ada seorang yeoja yang berambut panjang. Melihat yeoja itu membuat Minhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan beranjak pergi ke kamar tidurnya.

"Sirheo. Maafkan aku, hyungdeul. Aku benar benar tidak bisa menghadiri acara itu" BLAM! Minhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Aron mencoba mengartikan raut muka yang tadi terpancar dari wajah Minhyun setelah melihat wajah yeoja itu, Nam Bora. Aron sepertinya juga sudah memahami apa yang Minhyun rasakan, ia berjalan kearah Baekho dan Bora "Yasudah, kita biarkan dia dulu sebentar saja ho" ujar Aron sambil menepuk bahu Baekho, mengisyaratkan supaya Baekho membiarkan Minhyun untuk tidak ikut bersama.

"Tapi ia sudah keterlaluan hyung" Baekho sedikit mengelak

"Memang, dan aku tau itu. Aku rasa Minhyun pasti akan tetap datang ke pesta" Aron mencoba meyakinkan Baekho, kedua bahunya terangkat "ya, walaupun kemungkinannya kecil"

Baekho mengela nafasnya dan segera pergi kearah luar. Ia menatap kembali pintu kamar Minhyun yang tertutup, diam dan tetap bergeming dari balik pintu masuk dorm. "Don't worry, Baekho. Tonight's still gonna be okay without Minhyun" Aron masih meyakinkan Baekho. Tidak lupa pula Aron mengedipkan matanya kearah Bora yang terlihat diam semenjak awal kedatangannya. Bora yang tersadar akan kedipan Aron, langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum getir.

Saat didalam mobil Baekho memulai untuk membuka pembicaraan "Sebenernya apa yang dipikirkan Minhyun sih?" walaupun tatapannya tetap berusaha berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobil namun pikirannya tidak sejalan. Baekho juga menanggap bahwa kelakuan Minhyun sudah sangat keterlaluan, kalau saja Minhyun memberitahukan alasannya kenapa ia tidak bisa menghadiuru acara ulang tahun JR secara jelas dan masuk akal mungkin Baekho akan memakluminya.

"Aron hyung, jawablah" Baekho mengintip sosok Aron yang duduk di kursi belakang dari pantulan kaca spion dalam mobil.

"Huh? Aku juga belum tau pasti apa masalahnya. Tapi aku rasa Minhyun sedang menghindari sesuatu yang akan terjadi disana" Aron menanggapinya dengan lambat. Ia juga kalut dalam pikiran mengenai Minhyun. Baekho menopang dagunya di atas gagang stir yang sukses membuat kepalanya ikut bergerak selama gagang stirnya diputar oleh tangannya. Ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"AH! Ah! Aku tau! Kau juga melihatnya kan hyung?!" tiba tiba Baekho menyadari sesuatu apa yang ditakuti Minhyun di acara itu. Aron yang penasaranpun menjulurkan kepalanya ke samping kursi kemudi Baekho, "melihat apa, ho?"

"Waah oppaaaa! Lihat kedepan!" teriak Bora memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua.

CKIIITTT

_**-To Be Continued-**_

p.s from me/

Hey, ini FF pertama ku yang di publish lho~ semoga ini juga jadi FF pertamaku yang "selese" sampe akhir kkk.

Panggil aja aku dis, yg masih terus jadi fanfiction writer beneran, dan masih sangat butuh review maupun kritik saran buat kelanjutan Chapter FF Is It Love selanjutnya~~

Mohon maaf kalo ada typos atau kata yang kurang ngerti

I do really need your review chingudeul, help me juseyo. Gomawo


End file.
